


Two Dreamers Dreaming

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, M/M, Mild Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, Multi, finding each other, share dreams with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Remus and Roman both make really exciting and interesting dreams for their respective soulmates, acting out great adventures with them. And they love telling each other about them.Years later when they are on opposite sides of the country, leading their separate lives, some things still haven't changed.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Two Dreamers Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of notes for this, it's just a lot of chaotic creativitwins and fluffy finding each other stuff.
> 
> Btw I forgot to add it in but you cant tell your soulmates your name in the dreams, and don't really look like yourself, that's why they have nicknames.

_The dragon reared up on its back legs, fire and smoke pouring from its open mouth. Roman spotted his opportunity and took it, charging for its vulnerable underside with sword raised, a battle cry tearing itself from his throat. Somewhere to his left, the fey darted under one of the dragon's wings and shot ice from his hands, aiming for the dragon's open mouth but missing as it ducked its head. To the right, the wizard was hurling spell after spell in rapid succession at the dragon's side, trying to weaken the creature. It was working, but slowly._

_Roman took aim and thrust his sword into the soft skin just under the dragon's knee, using it to propel himself upwards and grip its leg. He had lost his shield to the heat of the battle long before, but it only meant he now had a hand free to climb the dragon. And climb he did, scrambling his way up as gracefully as was possible with the beast stampeding so ferociously._

_In no time at all, he was on the dragon's back, gripping its spikes for stability, trying to make his way up to the head. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the fey trying to freeze the dragon's feet to the ground to stop it moving so much, and on the other side the wizard had managed to hit the dragon's face with a binding spell to keep its mouth closed. They were getting the upper hand! They were going to win!_

_Roman reached the dragon's neck and was almost thrown off when the creature realised what he was doing and started shaking to dislodge him. The knight slid to straddle the dragon's head, raising his sword above his head, pointing down it at the dragon's skull..._

"And then mom came in to wake me up and I wont get to know if the others defeated the dragon until tonight!"

Remus rolled over to look at his brother. "Urgh your dreams are always so booorrring! Why don't you do something fun with your soulmates? Like arson!"

Roman ignored his brother's 'suggestion' and continued to talk. "I spent so long trying to think up that adventure and then I didn't get to kill the dragon and be the hero for them! Oh, but you should have seen how cool they were fighting along side me! I think next time I'll make up an adventure where they have to save me." Roman sighed loudly, in a gross display of lovesickness. "That would be so romantic~"

"Ewwwww! At least have some _juicy_ stuff like me! What's the point of being a lucid dreamer if you don't use it for-"

"Nonononono! I don't want to hear! Honestly Remus! Unlike you _I_ actually _care_ about my soulmates and want to make nice dreams for them."

"More like have a crush on them~"

"I do not! And anyway, you totally have a crush on cookie and emo! _And"_ Roman dodged the pillow Remus hurled his way, raising his voice to be heard over his twin's protests, "I know you _don't_ make your dreams have 'juicy stuff' in them because you like them so much and you don't want to make them not like you-mph!"

Remus leapt on top of his brother, squishing him and shutting him up. So what if he always made dreams for his soulmates where two of them were always saving the other, and then spending quiet time together, Roman didn't have to call him out on it.

Both brothers had very hyperactive imaginations and most nights were able to manipulate the dreams they shared with their soulmates. They would always tell each other what they had done in their dream worlds, each secretly or not-so-secretly loving to gush about their soulmates and loving how they could do so much more in their dreams than just talk to them.

But most of their conversations ended this way, with them tussling on the bedroom floor until one of their parents came to tell them to get dressed. Perhaps it was an oversight on their parents' part to put them in the same room, but both of the twins secretly loved it, despite how much they fought.

As Remus attempted to wrangle Roman into a very poor imitation of a wrestling hold, he thought back to his own dream...

_The prince was captured by an evil witch who had been terrorising the village for months. He was somewhere in the great dark castle up ahead and Remus had gone along to help the head of the royal guard rescue him. He had been told to wait while the guard went ahead to scout but it had been hours now and he wasn't back, and Remus was fearing the worst._

_He finally decided he could wait around no longer. Who knows what nefarious things the witch was doing in that castle! He hefted his mace over his shoulder and set off, keeping quiet and hidden in the shadows. Stealth wasn't really his style but if it got the guard and the prince back then he would suffer through it._

_When he passed through the castle gates and reached the misty, darkened courtyard he realised he had been expected. The portcullis fell down behind him and a deep booming voice called out from the shadows._

_"Here to rescue those two fools are you? Good luck." The voice broke off in a cold laugh._

_Remus didn't waste time with words, he just charged at the sound of the noise, mace raised above his head, shrieking as he ran. The mist cleared and he saw the villain, looking shocked for a second before he raised his own sword to meet Remus' weapon. They collide with a clang that bounced around the wall of the castle._

_The battle was on._

_And what a battle it was! Remus quickly got the upper hand, swinging his mace with blow after blow raining down on the villain, beating him backwards constantly. At one point he spotted the guard and prince tied up and hanging a way above the ground, but a glance told him they were unhurt and he kept up his onslaught of blows on the evil witch._

_Back and forth, and around and round, the courtyard they ran, until Remus had the witch backed into a corner and knew one more blow would finish him off. He raised his mace but the villain suddenly changed his tactic, hurling his sword through the air at the rope suspending the prisoners. Remus made a split second decision, abandoning his mace on the floor and charging back across the courtyard, watching the sword slice through the rope and the captives fall..._

_...and then he was there, catching them both in the nick of time (never mind it wasn't physically possible, this was his dream, Remus could do what he liked). The prince looked at him with awe, and the guard with begrudging thanks and Remus set them back on the ground and turning back to attack the witch again._

_But the villain was gone, vanished as Remus had been distracted. His face fell._

_"Oh never mind, we'll get him next time. But you saved us Remus, thank you!" Cookie was suddenly next to him, smiling and hugging him._

_"Yeah, you're a hero dude. This was a really cool one by the way." Emo added._

_Remus just grinned and enjoyed the warm feeling in his chest of being with his two soulmates before he felt the familiar tug of waking up..._

\---Many years later---

Remus bolted upright, gasping as he tried to drag himself from the dream. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to _share_ his dreams with his soulmates, not spend the whole time running around in the dark and the mist hearing their voices, catching glimpses, darting this was and that trying to find them. Screaming for them and only getting the faintest voices on the wind as a reply.

He rolled over to see if Roman was awake to talk to...but his gaze only landed on the empty bed. Oh yeah. Roman was on the other side of the country at college and wouldn't be awake for at least another three hours. And Remus was left behind with the recurring nightmares of trying to find his soulmates and always waking up too soon.

Grabbing his phone, he began sending Roman text after text about his dream. It had been happening for over a month now, not every night but often enough to worry him, and only now did he decide to talk to his brother about it. Remus didn't like to show how much he cared about his soulmates, preferring to make lewd comments and jokes about committing felonies, but the constant dreams about losing them, and the fact that he still hadn't found them in real life yet, was driving him to desperate measures. Such as spamming his brother's phone with forty-six panicked texts at seven in the morning.

He was still texting when he reach his favourite cafe, mostly repeating himself at this point, and didn't stop until he reached the register to order.

"You look like shit man."

Remus looked up from his phone at the young man behind the register with a wild look. He didn't doubt the man's words: his sleep had been restless and he had gotten up at a stupidly early hour for someone with no responsibilities until midday.

"You're not looking so hot yourself Virgey" he grinned. It was true - Virgil, the barista, never looked like he got enough sleep most days but today was something else. Though, he was still ridiculously attractive under the eye bags, fading purple hair, and rumpled hoodie. Remus started wondering what the cute barista really did look like under that hoodie but he quickly dispelled it. Now wasn't the time to be getting distracted by his crush.

"Don't be so mean to each other, you're both pretty!" Came another voice, as Remus' other crush came bustling out of the kitchen with another tray of pastries. Remus loved to come to the cafe this early in the morning because it was when Patton was there with Virgil and seeing his cheerful, beautiful face and generally excessive adorableness always lessened the pain of getting up so early.

Remus cackled at Patton's words, hoping it would hide his blush, and admired the way Virgil muttered something and pretended to be very busy with a coffee cup to hide his own.

"But seriously Re, you look half dead there. You ok?"

Remus tried not to read too much into the concern in Virgil's voice. "Yeah, just some funky dreams last night is all."

"Something tells me you don't mean funky in a good way." Patton said, pouting and leaning on the counter next to Virgil to join the conversation properly.

Remus sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to be able to deflect their questions about his sleep schedule this time. Maybe he could give a vague explanation and then turn the question back onto one of them? After all, Virgil had even more of a slump to his shoulders than usual, and Patton's smile looked pinched around the edges, so they couldn't claim to be well rested either.

He sighed again for dramatic effect. "Not really patty. It's just my soul dreams have been odd recently."

"How?" Virgil's brow furrowed with something Remus couldn't read.

"Ah you know how it is. Running through a dark forest unable to find your soulmates. I'm sure its nothing, just worry that I haven't found them yet. But anyway," he tried to change the subject, "you both look like someone kept you all night by teaching cats to sing opera-"

"I do know how it is..." Patton spoke.

"Wat?"

"Yeah, I've had the same thing for a while...like I was trapped somewhere and neither of my soulmates came for me no matter how much I yelled."

"Yeah, same." Virgil piped up again.

"Huh?"

"Its usually like I'm right beside them but they can't see or hear me no matter what I do."

"Ooh this is such a weird coincidence, we all have bad dreams! Maybe we've all been exposed to toxic waste! Or an evil mastermind is giving everyone nightmares to make us all scared and then take over the world! Or someone poisoned the water! Or or or...." Remus trailed off. His mouth had been running on autopilot, spouting random theories, and only then did his brain catch up.

The other two had gone very quiet as well and now all three men were looking between each other with similar expressions.

Slowly, Patton's face split into a grin. "Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh I dunno..." Virgil looked uncertain, "it would be really fu-" he glanced at Patton " _flipping_ unlikely. I mean it would be great but its probably something else and how would we really know anyway if we actually are? I mean one of us could be lying or are just from another group of soulmates, three isn't really all that uncommon anyway and-"

"Rat bastard!"

"Language!"

"What the fu-frick?"

"And trash-man, and squidling, and green bean, and racoon, and loads more. That's what my soulmates call me!"

Realisation was dawning across Patton and Virgil's faces.

"Squidling calls me cupcake, and sometimes Your Royal Squishiness. Shadowling calls me pop-star and little frog. And Dad when he's being sarcastic."

Remus snickered at the nicknames. They were so silly, just how he liked it.

"Uh...you guys also call me emo, purple-nurple and and sunshine-knight, for some reason. And creepy-crawly death-dealer that one time I was a spider."

Somehow Patton grinned even more. "So we really are-"

"SOULMATES!!!!!" Remus shrieked, punching the air with his fist. "Soulmates! I found my soulmates! Yeeeeeeeee-urk" he chocked on his own breath and had to stop screaming. It was probably for the best - his newfound soulmates were looking at him in mild alarm.

"Woah, woah, remember to breathe there Goblin King." Virgil said, giving the absolutely hottest and most beautiful crooked smile that really didn't help with Remus' breathing.

At the nickname, Patton gave a little giggle which was somehow adorable and incredibly sexy at the same time. This also didn't help Remus' attempt to calm down. Huge bubbles of glee were bouncing round inside him and randomly popping with little busts of excitement. He just had so much energy all of a sudden! Both the barista and the baker he had a crush on were the same two people he'd shared dreams with his entire life and now it felt as through he would never have another nightmare again. He could hang out with them in real life, flirt with them, and make them laugh and...oh there was so much!

Virgil stuck his head in through the kitchen door, calling out "hey Remy! Pat and I just found we're soulmates, and found our other one. You said you'd give us the day off when we did, so bye!"

Patton already had his apron off and was gathering his things when Remy's answering complaint and congratulation was heard from the kitchen, and Virgil was ready in a matter of seconds.

Remus quickly sent off twenty-three messages to Roman, mostly in block caps, screaming about what had just happened, even though his still wouldn't be awake for another hour. Then he threw an arm round his soulmates' shoulders, which was easy due to being significantly taller than both of them, and steered them towards the door launching into a list of all the things they could do together.

"By the way, the answer to whether or not we can burn down a government building together is still a no." Virgil said.

"Awwww! You're no fun!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get arrested!"

"Virgil's right, Squidling. After all, who'll break you out of jail if we get arrested too?"

"Patton you traitor! You know that's now what I meant!" Virgil squawked as Remus threw back his head and cackled.

\-----

Roman groaned as his alarm blared through his dream and pulled him into the real world. That had been such a good one too! He and his soulmates had been lying on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean, not a soul for miles, gazing up at the midnight sky and just _talking._ It had been Specs' turn to choose what they did this time and Roman enjoyed it more than he thought he would. He hadn't really talked all that much for the last few hours, just listened to Specs and Scales discuss some theories about...journalism? To be honest, he hadn't really been listening, just internally waxing poetic about how wonderful their voices sounded and how much he wished he knew what it _really_ felt like to hold their hands.

He rolled over and slapped around for his phone, trying to shut off his alarm. The light blinded him as he blinked at the sixty-nine notifications from his brother. The gremlin must have done that on purpose. He scrolled back up to the start, reading the detailed but rambling description of the nightmares with as much concern as one could muster when they've only just woken up. At one point there was a gap of fifteen minutes between messages and then Remus was screaming at him (by writing in block caps) about...meeting his soulmates?

_Lucky bastard._

The last few messages were clearly just filler to get the notification count up to the right number and Roman begrudgingly admired his brother's ability to count the messages as he sent them and be accurate every time.

Roman dragged himself out of bed and in a matter of minutes had transformed himself from a very rumpled, decidedly un-glittery mess, to a shining, elegant, perfectly coiffed and manicured broadway-star-to-be. By this point he was positively chipper and very much looking forward to his classes, especially creative writing and his three-way rivalry with Logan and Janus.

He left with plenty of time before class, checking his email as he went, and found one from his creative writing teacher that had also been sent to both of his esteemed rivals. Huh.

As he started to read, his heart sank.

_Hi all,_

_Could the three of you please come early to lesson today. There are some rather concerning similarities in your most recent short stories that lead me to suspect plagiarism._

_I would not have expected any of you to be the type to copy another students work but that is the only reasonable explanation I can see. If I cannot find the culprit, nor any other explanation, there will be have to be repercussions._

_Regards,_

_Thomas_

What on earth had the other two been playing at now? Sure, the three of them bickered between themselves all lesson, and would frequently pick holes in each other's work, but it never got to the level of being hurtful, and their criticisms would always be constructive in some way. Had Roman really misread them so wrong? Had they finally gotten fed up with him and joined forces to frame him for _plagiarism_?

His most recent story had been based on one of the soul dreams he'd had with his soulmates - something about saving a costal town from pirates -so he knew he wasn't to blame for the stories being similar. But then how would either of the others copied his work? It didn't make any sense.

By the time Roman arrived at the classroom, possibilities had been running around his head for a good ten minutes and he was only more confused and subconsciously gearing up for a fight. He was the last to arrive, both Janus and Logan were already waiting outside the room, a good five feet between, glaring daggers at each other. So that at least suggested they weren't working together.

Roman didn't say anything, just leant on the wall and turned the staring contest into a three-way competition. Luckily for Roman's eyeballs, Thomas turned up after only another minute. He looked grim.

"Ah good, you're all here. Let me just unlock the door...there we go."

The three rivals all headed for the door at the same time, none of them willing to make way for the others. Logan and Janus ended up both trying to go through at the same time and almost got stuck. Roman was last in purely because he was furthest from the door.

"Now," Thomas said, fishing three sets of papers from his desk, "I don't want to falsely accuse anyone or jump to any conclusions. I truly don't believe any of you three would plagiarise but that is the only explanation I can think of, and even then it seems far fetched." He spread the papers out on the table and paused as if expecting someone to jump in to their own defence.

No-one spoke.

He cleared his throat. "All three stories follow very a similar plot which would make me think two of you had copied the other, or had all copied from the same site. But they are all very clearly in your own individual writing styles which is very difficult to achieve when copying, and each is written from a different character perspective, and focusses on very different aspects. So the only explanation I can think of is that either there is a website somewhere that gives out plots and leaves the actual writing to the student, or two of you stole the other's plan and then managed to change it a lot."

Thomas looked around at the three rivals with a confusion that Roman could very much relate to. "As I said, I don't want to accuse anyone, but I would like it if someone could please explain to me what has happened here. If you do so now, I will only fail you for this assignment and we will treat it as water under the bridge. I understand that we all have times we are tempted to copy and so I shall be lenient this time." The rest of the threat hung in the air: if the culprit wasn't caught, the punishment would be far worse.

Roman's heart was taking a very steep dive through the floor. He glanced at Logan and Janus who both had indignation and confusion to match Roman's own. Thomas was just looking at them with so much disappointment, for a second Roman thought one of them might cry.

He didn't really know what to say to defend himself. Would they believe him if he said it was based on his soul dream? It was the truth, and it was all he had. "I don't know how this happened - I based mine off one of the dreams I had with my soulmates-"

"Preposterous!"

Roman glared at Logan for interrupting him but the nerd just kept speaking. " _I_ based _mine_ off the dream _I_ shared with _my_ soulmates a few days before the assignment was set. It is highly unlikely that we could both have had the same dream-"

"Mine was based off a soul dream too." Now it was Logan's turn to be interrupted.

"Hey! You can't just copy my reason!" Roman exclaimed. This was ridiculous! It basically proved their guilt.

"Alternatively, you just happened to make an excuse that is difficult to prove, which happened to be the same as my real reason."

"Oh yes, and I'm _totally_ the sort of _idiot_ to copy the same excuse as someone else. That _wouldn't_ just _completely_ prove my guilt. You cant seriously think me that stupid!"

"Well clearly you are!" Roman cried, voice beginning to rise, " _I_ went on that _exact_ adventure with Scales and Specs and wrote it for the assignment cause it was so cool!"

There was a pause. Then, "What did you just call your soulmates?" Logan asked, eerily calm.

"Err...Scales and Specs, is that a problem Erlenmeyer Trash?"

"...what the fuck..." Janus half whispered

"...Sing-a-lot?" Logan asked, almost tentatively

"...what the fuuuuuck...hang on, hang on a fucking second" Janus was muttering.

Roman was just internally screaming. How the hell did Logan know what his soulmates called him? And why did it sound so cringey when said in real life?

Janus was still muttering as Logan and Roman stared at each other, and then spoke up. "Hang on, Einstein and Royal Pain? That's what I call you two, isn't it?"

Both Roman and Logan turned to stare at Janus.

"Oh God it's you isn't it!" Roman gasped. "We're soulmates! Thats why the fucking stories were so similar-wait! Thomas!" His volume made the teacher jump, as if he wasn't expecting the others to realise he was even there any time soon. "The character I wrote from the point of view of was the captain, so Logan must have been the navigator and Janus was the mage, right?"

Thomas nodded, a grin slowly curling his way across his face.

"Then that proves it!"

Logan's face had drained of colour but now it flushed brightly all of a sudden. Janus just burst out laughing.

"All this time! All this time bickering and we were soulmates all along!"

"...the odds of this must be absolutely infinitesimal...out of all the people in the world and we were in the same class..." He looked up at the other two, seemingly trying to control a beaming smile. "This is absolutely wonder- _convenient_. And fascinating. And-oh screw it, this is amazing!"

"Right come on you two," Roman grabbed one of their hands each of his own, shivering at how soft and warm and wonderful they felt, so much better than the pale imitation of contact from their dreams, "I woke up too soon this morning, I wanna hear the rest of your discussion!"

And with that he dragged them out the door, throwing a quick thank-you to Thomas over his shoulder before the door swung shut. They were definitely all skipping class that day.

Much later, Remus would turn his phone on to find Roman had spammed him with excitable messages about finding his own soulmates, and the brothers would yell at each other down the phone all that night, talking and talking about their soulmates, just like old times.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this was the most fun one to write so far. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
